Talk:Arizona Robbins
Image Her current image is an episode promo in Joe's but I've seen another promo image where she is wearing a lab coat (a promo for sweet surrender) the only thing is, she looks quite sad. So, should we keep the non-hospital but perky promo she has now, the hospital but sad promo for sweet surrender or a hospital perky screencap? 21:25, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Updated image per infobox guidelines: :Most recent promotional still :Clear view of character's face :Character is in normal environment :Photo has good lighting :Photo is shoulders up, as is the preferred shot over full-body It's weird that there isn't a season 11 promo photo as of yet, especially from Bend and Break. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 16:36, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Psych patient? When was Arizona a psych patient? After the shooting? Tooniee (talk) 10:56, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, I'm thinking that's what Dabrain means. Should we have them in categories for things like that? We never saw her see Andrew. We were just informed that they all had to see him for at least one session to get cleared to operate again. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm I don't know, I think we should only use the category for those who were seen talking with Perkins. Besides, he mentioned Teddy was cleared before he got in Seattle, so Arizona might have been cleared earlier as well. We can't know who cleared them, might have been Richard or so. I mean, she didn't even see Gary, she was hanging over that child to protect her. That's not traumatic, let alone needing a psych talk. Tooniee (talk) 12:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *I agree. We should limit the patient categories to those seen receiving care in that area. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:38, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Or specifically mentioned. Tooniee (talk) 12:53, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *Right. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 12:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Infectious Disease and Orthopedic patient? I'm not quite sure, but she must have been an orthopedic patient because of the femoral fracture and the amputation and an ID patient because of the infeciton on it, doesn't she? *Ortho, yes. Infectious disease, no. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:34, August 24, 2013 (UTC) The Ortho Patient category is already on her page, and I believe there's a difference between an infectious disease and an infection. Tooniee (talk) 21:34, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Arizona's Point of View I think one of the biggest problems with Arizona's character lately is that even though there is so much going on in her life, we almost NEVER get to see it from her point of view. It was from Callie's point of view that the cheating storyline was told and handled. Arizona had a miscarriage, yet actually we only see how Callie is trying to deal with it. Then there's this thing with Leah, and of course everybody hates it, because just suddenly, there was something between them. If they had shown the night after the gala when they hung out, maybe we got some of the friendship and then it wouldn't be so hard to understand all of what's happening. I was so glad that in Get Up, Stand Up she was the one telling how she was feeling, and not others. I wish there had been more of that. Tooniee (talk) 11:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *You are definitely not alone in your thinking there. However, I am glad that we didn't see that night with Leah. I'm glad that we didn't see very much of her with Leah at all. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 17:24, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I didn't like them together either, but I'm thinking that may be because we didn't see where it started. We were just told about it by Leah, and as of then, there was something going on between them. Arizona really seemed to get her that night, but I've never seen anything like that in the later episodes. I'm curious to know what made Leah like Arizona. Tooniee (talk) 20:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I think Leah just latches on to anyone who expresses any interest in her, no matter what her actual feelings would otherwise be toward that person. It's a very damaged way to form attachments, but it's something that happens a lot in the real world. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:12, January 11, 2014 (UTC) May be, but I think it definitely would've given some more insight in Arizona too. I mean, we know she deals with loneliness issues by having a lot of sex (remember the numerous exes), but there must have been something about Leah that made her stick with Leah instead of switching to other nurses or doctors at the hospital. Seeing she has all these exes, she must have someone else available for sex. Tooniee (talk) 20:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I think that she stuck with Leah because she's still a little insecure about being attractive as an amputee or she was at that point. Also, Leah was easy, convenient, and eager to please. And she never had sex with Leah in the before. If she went back to any previous partners from the hospital, she'd have that thought in the back of her mind that they're comparing her to how she was before the amputation. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hm, that may be the case indeed. She really changed. Tooniee (talk) 20:32, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *She definitely did. I also think the writers never really intended for Leah/Arizona to be a major thing. They were trying to integrate Leah more into the show (same premise applies to Jackson/Stephanie, though that lasted a bit longer, and Shane/Cristina, which flamed out even faster than Leah/Arizona). She was also a plot device to add a little extra tension to the Callie/Arizona reunion (creating the question of whether or not Callie would withdraw her desire to reconcile once she found out about Leah). Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I think the writers should be able to have them integrated in other ways. Having a new character sleep with someone that's been on the show for a longer time seems the best way they can think of, but it's getting quite old now. Tooniee (talk) 20:39, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, they should have, but this is the way they chose to do it. And it's done now. All five of the interns from that class have slept with attendings. One of them slept with two different attendings and three of them slept with the same one. It didn't work for me. I still really don't like any of them, except Mousey (RIP Mousey). Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:42, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I really don't get why they suddenly added five interns all at once and planned to give them equal roles on the show. They started the show with the best characters they could think of, and every now and then, another good character was added because they had a good idea for a new character (Lexie as a sister for Meredith, Teddy as a difficulty for Cristina and Owen, ...) Whether or not you like them doesn't really matter, but they surved purpose to the story. I believe the interns weren't created out of an idea for a plot twist, they were created just to have new characters, and now they have to look for ways to integrate them. Tooniee (talk) 20:46, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I think it was to get back to the "interns in a teaching hospital" thing they started with way back in season one. Because they no longer had any interns or residents on the show, so they added five more. I wish they had done the interns last year the same way they did Lexie's class or, even better, the way they did the season eight interns. Only one of those guys even got a name. And I also wish that they would accept that the premise of the show has evolved and worked around being okay with that rather than trying to take it back to where they started. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:49, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Right? It really feels like they're trying so hard. I liked them in Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word. Jo was a bit more prominently featured as she was in the surgery with Callie, but that was only because it was not her story. She was just involved in Callie's. The others were just seen like for 3 seconds being exited over a signed snowboard. And of course being naked and told to leave in Leah's case. Tooniee (talk) 21:00, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yes! I loved how little the rest of them were in that episode. They weren't given their own stories, but rather, they were minor parts of a bigger story. It was like the season four/five/six interns, Lexie's class. She got her own stories, but the rest of them were relegated to the background. I liked it that way. And then ultimately, they all disappeared. The last we saw any of them was when we saw Steve in season eight. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:05, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I would like for Steve to pop up again, to see what has become of him. Same for Graciella. I like them better, because they were more like familiar faces in the background that sometimes had to say something. Like a recurring nurse. You get to know them, and as long as they don't suck up screen time from characters I actually care about, it's all fine to have them around. I like that kind of characters. Tooniee (talk) 21:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I loved the early nurses who came up a lot. They don't do that so much anymore. They have so many regulars taking all the time that the nurses barely get a line in. But we had Tyler and Debbie and Patricia. They were great. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) I absolutely love the fact that Bokhee is still around and had some actual lines! And we have nurses Ruth and Gloria now, although they're not as regular as Tyler was. Tooniee (talk) 21:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I love Bokhee. Just her presence makes me happy. I like Ruth and Gloria, but aside from their names, we don't know that much about them. The nurses really are pushed to the background even more than they used to be. I understand that the show isn't about the nurses, but the nurses in the early seasons really added something to the show that I liked. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) They added the feeling of a busy hospital. Now it sometimes feel like the doctors we know and their patients are the only ones in the entire hospital. I also noticed the fact that they barely film on location anymore, like the bridge in the big hall. That also takes away some of the hospital feeling, as episodes only show the sets of the patient room and the nurses station. Tooniee (talk) 21:54, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *Yeah, I think that's it. They don't have time to show anything else because the show is so busy. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 21:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) And that all leads back to the interns sucking up storylines. I'd trade each and every one of those four to have Teddy back. A good friend for Arizona. April is a good friend for her too, but they never really bonded before the amputation. Keeping in mind how you pointed out that it's important for Arizona to have people around who still love her even though she's changed, I think Teddy can be good for that. She's known Arizona for a couple of years and I think it would mean a lot to Arizona if they would still be friends if Teddy were to come back. Tooniee (talk) 22:02, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I would love to have Teddy back, even though I'm really liking the April/Arizona dynamic. I'm hoping that rather than Shane's story taking up time by being shown, he gets help for his problems off-screen and ultimately leaves entirely. And then we can have the rest of them go away in the finale. That would be great. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:06, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I could deal with Jo, Stephanie and Leah around. The very few times where the latter wasn't moping around for Alex or Arizona, she had her okay moments. Stephanie can be funny as long as she's not all about being Jackson's girlfriend, so there may be hope for her in season 10 B. Even though April may choose Matthew (not that I'm suspecting she will), Stephanie will never get together with Jackson again if she has any self respect. Tooniee (talk) 22:09, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I don't want Alex to get kicked in the teeth again, because I don't think he can take any more hits, but I really don't like Jo and I don't like them together. I like Leah and Stephanie only in scenes where they're together. Like in Thriller, when they're in the locker room with their heads side by side. I liked that scene. And I liked Stephanie in season nine before she hooked up with Jackson, so there's hope for her as a single person. I hope April does choose Matthew because I really, really, really don't like Jackson. And I hope Stephanie respects herself enough not to go back to Jackson, but that remains to be seen. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Her facial expression tells me she won't. He confessed his total love for April, even though she may try to get him to love her again, he never will convince her he does, 'cause he told April he loved her in a room filled with people. I'm actually hoping that Alex will turn to Meredith and Cristina a bit more. Shonda has been so focused on Meredith & Cristina and everyone is so busy with their own storylines that Alex lately seems to be the one who's doing on everything on his own with Jo by his side. Remeber you still have friends, Alex? He met his father after God knows how many years and the only one who showed a little interest were Jo and Arizona. Tooniee (talk) 22:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) *I agree. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:22, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Fetal Surgery Attending Since Arizona completed the fellowship by end of Distance, should her status be updated from fellow to attending of fetal surgery? GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 23:45, March 9, 2015 (UTC) *I was going to wait until this week's episode to see if there's any kind of confirmation/indication of her holding attending status now or if she needs some additional certification. But if the consensus is that it should be changed now, I'm not at all opposed to that. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:46, March 9, 2015 (UTC) *She pretty much is.. I mean, Herman is blind and all. But we can wait until this week's episode. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 23:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Right. I'm aware that Herman's not going to be able to continue operating, but I guess I was just waiting for someone to say something more explicit. I guess we could probably ask Zoanne Clack or GreysMedical on Twitter. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) *No rush. I'm sure dialogue will confirm on this week's episode. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 23:53, March 9, 2015 (UTC) *That's what I was hoping. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:54, March 9, 2015 (UTC) I tweeted them since I Feel the Earth Move hasn't really confirmed anything on the matter. It can be changed in the meantime though, because there'd be no point in doing the shortened fellowship if it wouldn't make Arizona a fetal surgeon, as she wouldn't be allowed to do fetal surgeries if she weren't a fetal surgeon. Tooniee (Page me!) 12:41, March 15, 2015 (UTC)